Tolerable
by YushiuFukuro
Summary: On a typical day, Shizuo and Izaya would be at each others necks. Izaya being the crafty personality he is, would always invade capture. But what if one day he let his guard down? Shizaya one-shot. This is my first fanfic, so please take it easy. I accept constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! You may call me Yushiu, and I'll be your pilot for this fanfic. I'm not new to writing, but I haven't shown anyone my stories. So, I'm going to start off with a one-shot I made a few nights ago. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm sorry if it's out of character, this is my first fic, I tried my best!**

**Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**CAUTION: Contains yaoi(boy x boy), nothing hardcore though.**

**Prologue:**

On a typical day in Ikebukuro, you may find many crowds, flying street signs and vending machines, The Black Rider, and to finish off your day you will find yourself enjoying a chase throughout town, performed by a blonde man in a bartending suit, and dark haired man wearing a fur lined jacket.

But today wasn't what you would consider 'typical'. Today was eerily calm. There was still the normal hustle and bustle of a city, but there was no shouts screaming 'Izaya' up to the heavens. A normal person wouldn't think much of it.

But if you happened to be friends with the two... Then maybe you should start worrying.

Izaya walked through the streets of Ikebukuro, in search of his beloved monster.

'He is so fun to tease!' He thought gleefully.

Typing on his phone, he bumped into a person.

"I beg your pardon, Madame."

Brushing off the encounter quickly as the lady fell to the ground; he continued walking. He loved his humans, more than anything in the world. They were his toys; they were his pawns. But that one man—or should I rephrase, monster, was the only one to stump him at times. The blonde was too unpredictable, and he relished every second of it.

Pausing a moment, he lifted his head. 'He should have found me by now. He tracks me like a damn dog...'

He sighed. Looking around, he saw a few people crowding around a store display, and a couple of people jogging, but no signs of his 'Shizu-Chan'.

His back was turned for a brief moment before his neck was grasped tightly. He panicked quickly. 'No one has ever caught me before!' his thoughts rapidly moving through his head. 'It must be Shizu-Chan'

Opening his eyes, he saw the man standing tall and proud, with a look of great achievement on his face.

"I finally caught the damn flea. How the hell did that happen?" he laughed darkly. "Now I can repay you for what you've done to me since highschool!" he aimed a punch at Izaya's face.

The smaller man slashed his knife, but Shizuo caught it in his hand. "Uh uhn uh. No blades for Izaya-Kun..." he threw it across the alleyway, and pressed Izaya up against a wall. His hands dripped with a bit of blood "I'm going to kill you..." he growled violently. Izaya held a smirk across his lips as he struggled.

'Its not my time to die...' he thought.

"What, are you to proud to speak?" The ex-bartender jeered.

Shizuo clasped the informant's neck so tight it was cutting off Izaya's breathing.

"Shizu...chan..." he gasped. The taller smirked. "Goodbye flea, hope it's cozy in Hell!"

He aimed his fist again, this time holding the now purple-faced Information Broker up to the wall and forced his fist to move. His fist came to a halt about 2 inches away from Izaya's face. He shuddered.

"Why can't I hit you, damn it!" He let go of Izaya's neck, and he turned away. "Don't you dare run off..." he grumbled as he tried to sort his thoughts. Izaya clasped his neck, and soothingly rubbed it. He was confused to why Shizuo let him go. "Shizu-chan?" he croaked from his now swollen throat. Shizuo ignored him. Izaya cleared his throat. "Shizu-chan!" he said a little louder. The larger turned around. "Shut up flea... I'm thinking and you're making me lose my train of thought"

Izaya stood up and walked over to the monster. "Why?" he asked confused. "You are so fickle, you know that right?"

Shizuo growled. "Maybe I enjoy keeping you on your toes..."

Izaya laughed. "You are my favorite. Even all my humans combined couldn't grab my attention faster than when we fight."

Shizuo pushed Izaya back up against the wall. "You're still too cocky..." he complained. "You think every time you'll win. But you know what, I have the upper hand at the moment. I could kill you if I wanted."

"But you can't, can you? You don't have the heart to take another's life, even if that life is your most hated rival. I understand parts of you Shizuo, but you're one jumbled mess most of the time."

Shizuo's face twitched. 'Why couldn't I kill that annoying nuisance.' his thoughts were jumbled, just as Izaya said. At one point his mind even thought, 'Why does he look so hot right now?' He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"You know what flea? I'm goin—"

He was cut off by Izaya's lips. They crashed onto his and continued to kiss on him. He was confused, angry and delighted. His subconscious kissed him back.

A whirlwind of emotion flooded through Izaya and Shizuo. They both felt that feeling of content-ness. Izaya broke the kiss for air; they both panted heavily.

"What the hell Izaya!?" Shizuo barked. Izaya smiled softly and touched his lips. "I never expected that reaction from you... I didn't know you were into guys, much less me." he smirked. Shizuo turned beet red. "It's not like that..." he muttered. "Oh? But I think it is..." Izaya and Shizuo were still embracing each other, but Shizuo backed away. "Maybe we should take a break from fighting... Just a test trial." The informant winked. The bodyguard blushed even deeper. "Really?" he said confused. Izaya kissed him lightly again. "I think it would be a great opportunity to gather information..." He looked up into his eyes. Shizuo's personality changed dramatically. His thoughts were so jumbled, his normal train of thought changed. He allowed Izaya to kiss over his neck; he even started doing the same to the other.

"I have to go... It was nice chatting Shizu-chan." The raven slipped out from under his arms and waved as he left down the alley.

"You can't do that and just leave!" Shizuo shouted after him.

"Watch me." He turned around and stuck out his tongue. "I really hope we work out." He jogged down the narrow pathway onto the street. "Damn flea... Messing with my emotions. Wait... We're together now... Interesting." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'll let him go this time. Next time I'm hauling his ass to my place. Next time it's not going to be this public. Next time... Next time might be a little more intense." He muttered to himself as he made his way home.

They both fell into their beds that night, thinking of the other. Izaya contemplated on calling Shizuo, but he didn't want to seem desperate.

At about midnight he gave in. Dialing the number, he thought about what he wanted to say.

"Hello? Who is this? This better be good considering it's f*cking 12 in the morn—"

"It's me Shizu-Chan..."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Izaya?"

Izaya mentally facepalmed himself.

"Of course you protozoan..."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, is that a problem?"

"No... Not at all... I actually wanted you to call..."

Izaya blushed.

"Well I did, and here I am."

"Yeah... So... What do couples usually tal—"

Izaya cut him off.

"Come to my place...please... Ever since this afternoon I've been lonely..."

"...I'll be there within 30 minutes."

Izaya smiled.

"Better make that 15."

He hung up his phone.

"How did I ever come to love a monster?" He asked no one in particular. He slipped downstairs and unlocked his door, then he slinked back into his bed.

'It's not the best life,' he thought. 'But it's a tolerable one.'


	2. Thank You!

**Ok guys, this isn't a chapter because the story is a one-shot, but I wanted to thank everyone who has favorited it, who has read it, and my reviewers. All of you have made me super happy! I'm not sure how often I will post stories, but I will try my hardest to go no longer than a week.**

Again, thank you all, I'm glad you enjoyed it ^_^


End file.
